Virtually Immortal
by xX Darke Magyk Xx
Summary: Koku was raised with Kazuto as his sister and now about a couple of years later, they reunite at a school when SAO is out, but will they recognize each other? Inside the game of SAO they still, as if its made by fait, meet again. Koku has a dark pass and with Kirito she decides that they both WANT to stay in SAO. rated T for cussing. HOPE YOU READ AND ENJOY :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: VERY IMPORTANT... not really, but still please read it, if you don't you might be confused for most of the story, okay now back to the actual point... sooooo Koku means wind in japanese and I actually have a reason for it, you will see later in the story why. And Koku's roommate is actually Kazuto/Kirito, he was also raised as Koku's brother...**

 **P.S if you love to draw manga or anime please try drawing Koku in any random school uniform and email (my email is DarkeMagyk0322 ) it to me whose ever I think is the best will be the cover for the book :)**

 **Enrollment**

Koku POV

As I setted foot inside the classroom I would spend the rest of my school year... I had a feeling... that these years were going to be... _special._

Kirito POV

Today I had gotten news that there would be a new transfer student coming to the school and would be sharing the dorm that was always mine and only mine with me. I had kinda expected the student to be more like Klein; dumb. But the student was the opposite, exact opposite. First, it wasn't a he it was a she. Second, she had an IQ of 279. Third, she scored 200% on her entrance exam when it isn't even possible to score that high. Despite knowing so many facts about her, I don't think that I've met her before... until now. I had expected a girl with brown short hair and glasses, but I had never been so wrong about something. As she walked into the classroom, her cherry blossom hair flowing in the wind made it look like cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind on a warm spring day. The streaks of crimson in her hair had made it look like red flames of fire dancing in the air under the full moon in the darkness of the night. But her hair wasn't the thing that captured my attention. It was her delicate eyes that did. Her right eye was the color of beryl blue with the pattern of the surface of the sea. Her left eye was the color of moonlit ice and seemed to glow a bit. The contrast of warm hair and cold eyes was brought together with her nice shape. I caught a glimpse of Klein and he was suffering a massive nose-bleed. But when I looked back at her she looked at me like I was her long-lost brother and when I looked into her eyes it really did feel like I was her long-lost brother.

Koku POV

As I quickly skimmed all the people in the room and saw a boy with with black hair that went just below his ears. His hair was pretty average, but he had eyes of a talented swordsman. Then I immediately knew that he was who he was; Kazuto, my long-lost brother.

"Koku! Koku!" I heard someone shout my name, but their voice had trailed off.

(We are in Koku's dream right now)

"Come on, hurry up! Let's go now!" Kazuto said cheerfully.

"Okay, Okay," I said in a slightly irritated tone "The plants are blocking the path and unlike you I can't control plants or fire!"

After finally giving up on traveling on land I jumped up and thrusted the air below me, resulting me to jump 5 feet into the air. Luckily I managed to maintain balance in the air... kind of. After staying in the air for about 3 seconds I fell down, but managed to regain balance and fly back up before hitting the ground with a loud "THUD".

"Where the heck did you go Koku?! Seriously, you're taking this joke way to far you know!" Kazuto shouted hoping for me to come from where ever I was.

But that just made me giggle and sort of lose my balance. While Kazuto was still shouting for me and hoping for me to actually give in, I carfully took an orb of water out of the lake, made it frigid cold, but still liquid... and when the orb of frigidness was right above Kazuto's head.

"Hey!" I shouted "Up here, Kazuto!"

In hearing my voice call his name, Kazuto looked up and in return for doing what I had asked him to do, a splash of below zero water was his reward. He coughed and sound like he choked so I flew closer to see if he was okay, to my surprise he was. More than okay, in return for the water he took some vines and pulled me by my legs toward him. When his mouth was close enough to my ears he yelled "What was that for!"

Even though he shouted so loudly into my ears he still had a hint of playfulness in his voice, which gave me hope to tease him more. The war of pranks between me and Kazuto lasted for a couple of hours and before we knew it, it was dark, too dark. Suddenly, I heard foot steps. Petrified, I took about half of the stream's water, turned the water into 5 massive ice falcions and lauched them full-speed at the direction the footsteps were coming from. The moment I felt the blades of ice pierce the unknown presence I knew I had done something unforgiveable.

A blood-curdling scream, full of pain and terror hurt my ears. There I saw my foster parents and Kazuto's real ones, pierced through with the blades of ice I built myself. Being Artemis's and Poseidon's only daughter and brought to earth by the moon I had the ability to control air from Artemis to help me when using a bow and arrow and the ability to control water from poseidon and I had 3 wishes from the moon. I could wish for anything except for more wishes. Paniced, I looked up at the moon with faitful eyes and asked for the ability to heal anything and anyone. But by the time the power had sunk into me... they had already died. Kazuto looked up at me like I was a monster, the moon light reflecting on his tears and eyes made me realize how mach he actually hated me.

Knowing that his parents couldn't be revived, he ran away from me, not daring to even take another glimpse at me. Hurt, I stood there looking down at the reflection of myself on the blade of ice. _What have I done..._ I thought to myself _Why do I even exsist... since I was born I've caused nothing... but trouble._ I had felt a piercing cold tear trinkle down my cheek. But it didn't mind me because I had just remembered that before Kazuto and his family had taken my in, every day was like this. Painful, sad, and full of regret.

"Koku!" I heard someone shout.

Hearing my name, I woke up and jerked up in surprise. Slowly, opening my eyes I saw a white ceiling with sunlight pooring in from a window. Without a doubt I was in the infirmary. When I got up I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I had just remembered whta had happened before; while I was skimming everyone across the room I someone who looked shockily like Kazuto. Ignoring the pain, I got up and saw the guy who looked shockily like Kazuto staring at me.

"Hi! My name's Kazuto, what's yours?" the boy said in a welcoming tone.

That's when I realized he really was Kazuto

Kirito POV

As Koku, the new transfer student, twisted and turned in her sleep I knew that something was wrong. So when I gently laid the back of my hand on her forehead to see if she had a cold. The moment my hand touched her forehead I had realized that her skin was piercing cold. Probably more frigid than an ice cube. Pulling my hand quickly back in regret Koku's eyes had slowly opened. Knowing that she had a bad start to the day I kindly introduced myself to her.

"Hi! My name's Kazuto, what's yours?" I said with my sweetest my smile on.

As I was waiting for the answer there was an awkward silence between us. The silence was like a black hole that made me feel the need to cover up right away. When I opened my mouth to close the black hole of silence, no words had come out there was just continuos silence, because when ever I looked into her eyes there was just something about it that made me want to remember, but I just couldn't. It was like running a race, but when you nearly cross the finish line it just keeps on moving away from you, making it impossible to make it. The frustrating made me grit my teeth. Moving along I told Koku,

"Come on, we should get going our physical education is about to start." I said trying to stay calm.

"Okay..." Koku answered kind of dull.

I looked into her eyes to see if she was okay, but when I saw them, they were filled with sorrow and regret. Her eyes looked so sad, it was almost as if she were crying right here and now. In shock I jolted back a little. Without noticing me, Koku walked right past me, but even though she didn't touch me in the slightest bit, it felt as if she had gone right through me. Letting the past be the past I starteed following Koku to the gym. But for some weird reason I felt like Koku and I had met each other in the past.

Koku POV

 _He really doesn't remember me..._ I thought to myself _Of course he wouldn't remember because I already change too much..._ As I walked to the gym I saw all the other girls wearing different clothing other than our normal school uniforms.

"Here you'll have to go to the girls' locker room and change into your gym outfit before you go and play basketball with them, okay?" Kazuto said.

So as I slowly pushed the doors to the girls' locker room open I realized that it was empty. Going to the locker with my name on it saw that there was the uniform that the rest of the girls were wearing. So without hesitating I changed into the uniform. Just as I finished changing into the white T-shirt and red shorts, I sensed a presence opening the door to the girs' locker room. I ran toward the door of the room and every step I took I thrusted the air below me making it so I ran a lot faster than the speed of sound. It was a technic that I had taught myself at the age of 4 and at that time I had named it, "Sound Boost". The moment I came to the door I saw a guy with scruffy pink hair held up by a maroon bandana with 2 thin strips of mustard yellow marked on the side of it. I had seen the guy some where, but I just wasn't sure where it was. Then I remembered that he was in my class. He was the boy that sat right next to Kazuto. Not caring about him, I came up to him and said "Excuse me," even though I ha dsaid the two words in a polite tone I still gave a glare that nearly knocked him of his feet.

After passing Klein I made my way to the gym. I took at peek at what they were doing all the people were just getting into groups of 5. As I gradually made my way down the steps 4 girls looked at me.

"Do you want to join our group?" they asked kindly.

I just stared blinking in confusion at them.

"Oh, I guess you don't know us yet since you're new here," the one with tan hair said, "I'm Asuna Yuuki, this is Silica Ayano Keiko," Asuna said pointing to a girl who was a lot shorter, but still had the same hair color as her, "This is Sinon Asada Shino," pointing to a girl with short brown hair and glasses, "And last, but not least this Lisbeth Shinozaki Rika,"

Before I could introduce myself, Shinozaki interrupted me, "Hey! Why did you have to introduce yourself first and me last, huh?!" Shinozaki said slightly pissed.

"What does that have to even do with anything?!" Asuna argued back

"Yeah, that's right, Shinozaki what _does_ this have to do with anything, huh?!" Ayano said, joining Asuna'a side

"You're just joining Asuna's side because she introduced you 2nd, but what I'm trying to say is that we should both team up on Asuna because she introduced herself before _both_ of us!" Shinozaki said trying to get Ayano on her side

"You know what? I think that you're right, let's go team up on Asuna!" Ayano said convinced

"Hey! Now _both_ of you are against me!? Not fair!" Asuna said disapointed

"Hey, come on now guys... Let's try to sort things out..." Asada said softly

Noticing the scene in front of me, I let a little of the laughter I've been trying to keep inside for since the had started arguing. Then, from a little giggle I started laughing a lot.

"Okay," I said, still a little giggly, "I'll join your group,"

Happy that I finally had peope I could call friends I smiled to myself quietly.

Kirito POV

As heard an argument break, I realized that it wasn't big when I saw that the source the voices were coming from Asuna, Ayano, and Shinozaki. They're group always included them and Asada. For some reason my sight was glued on to them and I couldn't looked away and I realized the reason my sight was attracted to them so much because Koku was with them. Noticing that on the first day of school Koku had already gotten friends, I smiled a little. When I noticed Klein infront of me I saw the corner I his lips curve up slightly. When I saw that his attention was glued to the same thing that mine was I could only think that he was feeling hapy for Koku, but when I leaned toward him to get a closer look at his expression I saw that he was smiling, but it wasn't a good one. I was one that evil master minds would get when they thought of an extremly evil idea, but it wasn't just his wicked smile that stunned me, it was the dark aura around him.

Koku POV

As I slowly walked down the couple of stairs the gang of girls were explaining to me how their plan out to lead our group to victory I was only half listening be cause I could feel a negitive aura keeping watch over us. Even though had had the side efect of sensing all presences in the air, I could pin point where this presence was coming from. After spending nearly a minute still trying to pin point the presence I finally gave up and let it slip away.

The whistle blew signaling the game of basketball to start. The game that we were playing was an unique one. There weren't just two teams playing, there were 4. Every team containing 5-7 students. The referee had threw the slightly bumpy, orange ball in the air when it was at its highest point; 10 feet in the air I knew that I could easily get it by jumping up and while mid air, thrust the air below me. It was another technic that I made up when I was tinkering with my power at the age of 4. And at that time I had named it, "Split-second Levitation,". Knowing that this just a friendly game of ball and if I jumped up 5 feet into the air it would seen extremly suspicious. So I waited awhile for the ball to fall down to 8 feet in the air, then I went for the kill.

Using Split-second Levitation and also the air around to ball to thrust it slightly my way. I managed to grab the ball and dribble it into one of the hoops right away.

"Hey," Asuna whispered to me slightly, "You dribbling the ball and then throwing in the hoop wasn't the plan, you know,"

"Sorry," I said in and not-so-sorry smile and tone, "I was having so much fun that I guess I just got carried away,"

"Well, I guess that's fine," Asuna said in a slightly understanding tone "Well just let me know if anything is bothering you, okay?"

The last sentence Asuna told me made me feel a lot better. Knowing that there was someone even the sightest bit concerned about me made me feel happy. After all I haven't felt I had actually had a reason to exsist since... that day... Kazuto... left... me...

Just hearing those words made me seem worthless. Even if I only said it in my mind. It was as if it rung many times like rain falling the sound of every drop splattering onto the solid ground. Snapping out of the ringing, I saw that one of my classmates was looking at me with the eyes fo envy. It was like he was green with envy because of me. Of maybe it was becausong my presence was simply bothering him.

*BEEP*

The buzzer had signaled the victory of my team. Everyone was cheering, smiling, and hugging each other - everyone but me that is. I was too caught up in the moment to do those things. So I went outside to clear the things in my mind. But just as I stepped out of the gym I had felt a presence - a very familiar presence - ignoring it, I continued walking but every step I took, I had heard other footsteps being muffled from the sound of mine. Soon just as I walked past the water fountains I began speed walking to see if the unknown footsteps were going to try to still follow me. Just as I had suspected, the footsteps still followed me, but now the footsteps began to be uneven and had a louder

*thump* *thump* *thump*

But the beating of my heart had muffled the sound a tiny bit, just a tiny bit. When the footsteps came near the fountains, they had stopped. Now you could hear only the faint sound of my beathing and see the small snowflakes start to fall. But a little _splitter splatter_ had broken the silence. Feeling the frigid water splash on my back, my quick reactions had alarmed, but I hadn't made a very wise choice, because I had froze the water the moment it had touched me. Only a drop of water had managed to touch me before it became a piece of abstract ice art.

"Monster..." said a shakey and scared voice.

Looking behind me, to the fountains and there was the owner of the voice. There was Klein, the same guy who was looking at me weirdly at the basketball game.

Kirito POV

"Monster..."

The shakey voice of Klein's had surprised me. In hearing him say such words, I rushed outside to see what was so scary to scare Klein. Came running outside from the gym along with everyone else, I saw Klein and the new transfer student, Koku, there. _Was this what made Klein so scared?_ I had thought _Its just an ordinary student._ But thats when my eyes had wondered to the slightly shaddered piece of ice in the motion of being splashed as if the ice was still water. _But... How...?_ I thought. Just then, I also caught a glance at Koku herself, there she was head looking down at her feet. Her cherry blossom colored hair with strikes of crimson were blocking her cold eyes. From the direction of the sun coming and the reflective white snow, it had cast a shadow on her, but if you had took a close enough, you could see a horrified look on her face her moist eyes threatening tears to spill. It was like seeing a black hole of sadness and it was sucking me in.

Slowing without even realizing I was getting closer and closer... heartbeat getting faster and faster

 _thump thump thump_

It had went like the rhythm of love song. And before I even realized it, I was there hugging Koku like we were already dating. To my surprise, instead of staying in the position she was, she pushed me away as if I had hurt her before we had met, in another life time... before now...

While wiping away her tears, she pushed me away and gave me a death glare that seemed to go right through me, seeing her eyes, it gave me the signal the back off right away...

[Time Lapse]

Koku POV

*Thump*

It had been a long day and my body was aching all over from the frigid water from earlier. Now I was resting on my new bed with nerf gear I had just finished building just after I plopped down on my bed. Bored, I looked over at the bed next to me that belonged to my roommate. He wasn't here yet because I got to get dimissed out of school early because of the water incident... and here I am depressed and sulking. Then the idea of trying out the new game _Sword Art Online_ had crossed my mind. It was the very first VMMORPG built by Akihiko Kayaba. Even though I hadn't bought the nerf gear I had it because I made it, the nerf gear it opperated perfectly because I had already tested it out right before , but I couldn't test it out completely because I didn't have or insert the game disc in the place for it. Interested, I looked over at the night stand next to mine and surprising I had found the disc for SAO. Stealthily (not really) I took the disc from its case and inserted it into its place. But thinking that the owner of it wouldn't be happy knowing that his precious disc went missing, I took out a sticking note and wrote:

Dear Roommate,

I have borrowed your SAO game disc, please do not get upset over this small matter because of course I will return it after a few test outs. Hope you enjoy the game too. X3

\- Your roommate, Koku

Satisfied with the result of my note I took the disc and inserted it into the nerf gear.

And for the first time in many years I let a small smirk slip up in lips as I said

"Link Start"

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I am only 11 so dont judge! comments are always welcome soooooooo... yeah...**

 **BYE!**


	2. Trapped behind the gates of virtual real

**N/A: Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! Now, I would like to give a shout out to my brother, who is 13 his account name at the moment is NovaWriter. I have "inspired" him to write stories :) (YAY) but atleast that's what he says...**

 **ENJOY**

 **Trapped behind the gates of Virtual Reality**

Kirito POV

"Uhhh..." I said in a tired tone "Why did you say 'monster'? She's just Koku. Sheesh what am I going to do with you?" with a perfect imitation of Klein's shaky and scared voice.

"Well..." Klein said with a tone of slight guilt "I saw her change the water into ice! But I could've also been hallucinating... Because I haven't had that much sleep lately..." Klein said trying to let himself off the hook.

"But we have to give her _something_ to appologize," I said "And it has to be from you because it was you that left the bad impression of us! Plus, I'm the one who's her roommate... Uhhh... I feel like my life is ruined..."

"Calm down bro," Klein said in the most reassuring tone he could manage, but it wasn't helping in the slightest bit, "I accidently bought another copy of that VMMORPG so we could give that to her and appologize to her there without giving her our iddentity." This time Klein was actually _slightly_ helping.

"Fine, but only this time," I said with a little warning in my voice, "Okay?"

I could see a wave of releif wash over his face the moment I managed to finish saying "okay?" but seeing that grin of his on his face kind of made me smile on the inside too. But snapping out of the sensation I stretched my arm and motioned my hand to the you-owe-me position. In reaction of that Klein grunted a little and finally a little hesitently gave it to me.

[Time lapse]

 **At the dorm**

Looking around I saw Koku and realized that my concern of Koku not having a nerf gear suddenly dissapeared. There she was grinning slightly with a nerf gear something that looked like the next generation nerf gear on her head. Wondering if the disc that Klein gave me was going to go to waste or not, my eyes suddenly wandered to my night stand and there I saw that there was a sticky note there and it said: 

**Dear Roommate,**

 **I have borrowed your SAO game disc, please do not get upset over this small matter because of course I will return it after a few test outs. Hope you enjoy the game too. X3**

 **\- Your roommate, Koku**

A twisted, anger/regret-filled smile came onto my face. The regretfulness part came because I had gone through so much to get the disc and I worried so much about Koku hating me for Klein. The anger part was from seeing her using my stuff when we didn't even know each other that much yet. If she was one of my close friends then I would be totally fine with it, but this was a totally different matter.

But I was actually quite fine with it because I could always use Klein's disc. So letting the moment pass by, I carefully put my nerf gear on and with an excited smile I said

"Link Start!"

Koku POV

A flurry of different colored tubes came dashing at me, then came the password and username stage. In my mind I imagined a keyboard infront of me and put in the codes I had used when making the account. The next step was deciding on what your avatar would look like. After going through the options many times I finally found a look that I was satisfied with. After the hardest part, instead of spending a lot of time choosing my name like I did when I was choosing my appearence I just went with my normal name; Koku. When finally ready, I pressed the enter button and yet again smiled to myself as I turned into bright blue flickers and soon, nothing.

Slightly light-headed from the transfer, I looked up at the clock tower and there I saw my reflection in my new body, seeing it made me happy because instead of seeing the monster that I was, I just another ordinary girl.

After admiring my pure normalness, I decided to get to work, starting off by getting a cloak to hide myself. After that was done I was going to get a couple of weapons just to start myself off. Right after I completed mt list I started off my mission and there, I looked back enjoying the veiw and telling my self that I sure was going to miss this place when I logged off. Just then, the memory that the disc I was using wasn't mine had crossed my mind. So quickly, without hesitation with a flick of my left arm I opened up menu, but when I went to the settings to log off the button wasn't there...

I knew what this ment. The world had just changed it's difficulty level to hardcore and it was time to get serious.

Kirito POV

"It's good to be back, world." I said to myself as I loosened my grip.

As a beta tester I had already knew all about the maps, towns, and loot. So in desparate I ran through town, ignoring all the shops and staring people. Feeling someone following me, I quickly turned to an alley and pulled out, but when I turned back I saw someone quite recognizable,

"Klein?" I asked staring at him

"Wait up" Klein said in between huffs, out of air, "I was going to get you, but you were running too fast."

"Well, here you are now, so lets enjoy ourselves, okay?" Klein said with a grin painted on his face, " _Kirito_ " he had said my name extra long while over pronouncing the letters.

Noticing that he had called me by my avatar name and not my real one, I said, "Hey!" and nudged him al little, which made his grin even wider.

Koku POV

"Uhhh!" I shouted out to myself in frustration, "Why can't I level up!"

Throwing the rare sword that I had got as a mob drop. As it hit the ground I also accidently activated its info:

 **Lucifer**

 **Damage: 100,000-150,000**

 **Durability: infinte/infinite**

 **Type: Melee**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Special Move: Straight to Hell**  
 **Description: Who ever receives a mere cut fro this sword (except the tamer) will have their health immediately taken to the red zone.**

 **Requirements: Must be atleast level +500 to wield**

Noticing that the blade wasn't bad I took out my other weapons that I had got from fighting, but before that I wanted to practice target shooting. So opening the menu with my left hand once again and went to my items section sliding to where my bow was right away.

 **Midnight's Darkness**

 **Damage: 500,000-700,000**

 **Durability: infinite/infinite**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Special Move: Midnight's time**  
 **Descripition: After impaling the object, will create a black hole underneath the object, suck it in and all of the loot gained will appear in the wielder's inventory after the object has vanished from aincrad**

 **Special move: Darkness' secret**  
 **Descripition: All of the opponent's armor will turn to black sand and so will his/her weapon... and so will it, him/herself**

 **Requirements: Must be atleast level +500,000 to wield**

After taking out _Midnight's Darkness_ I realized that since I was so used to using the special move, it was basically only second nature to do so, so if I tried target shooting, it would be no use because instead of shooting and seeing where the arrow landed, the only I would see was an arrow and a pile of black sand. Deep in thought, a loud ringing sound, like bells, slashed through them.

Soon, I was teleported to the center of the town, _The town of begginnings,_ but looking around under the darkness of my deep blue cloak I realized that I wasn't the only one here. Hearing the sound of a fuss, I looked beside me to where the sound was coming from and there were 2 avatars that represented Kazuto and Klein in any way possible, but seeing that instead of going by the name Kazuto, Kazuto went by the name _Kirito_. Eavesdropping on their conversation it seemed like they hadn't figured out that the missing log out button wasn't a glitch, it was ment to be like that. Then, the square suddenly strated getting overed by red tinted hexagons with a blood border. Suddenly glops of liguid the same color of the border of the hexagons started sliding through the small cracks of the hexagons on top and the crimson liquid came together like magnets attracted to each other. Slowly the liquid formed something that looked some what like a ghostly, hooded figure and soon the "figure" started getting more and more characteristcis and soon enough the figure was as real as any player could get. Introducing itself as the creator of SAO, Akihiko Kayaba, I had felt like I could punch him for trapping so many innocent souls, feeling the anger inside me boil the ground had started getting frosted and pure coldness started to escape my body. Noticing that everyone started turning their heads towards me, I tried stopping the coldness and surprising I was able to with next to no effort. Normally if this was the real world I would never been able to stop it before a huge incident would occur, but suddenly I remembered that this _wasn't_ the real world, this world was SAO.

Realizing how I had complete control, my anger had cooled down, as if I ws saying thank you to Kayaba for blessing this game for my power. But the moment I realized that the nerf gear wouldn't run out of batteries because it was charged nuclear, I had realized the huge mistake that I had made, but after thinking over it again, I realized that I _didn't_ want to leave, because who would want to go back to that world. Surprising after all of that thinking it was long enough to go through most of Kayaba's lecture. And just when I thought things were going well I had heard that he had gave us a starting present in our inventory, opening it up, I had found something quite that he would give us as a present, Mirror. Taking the Mirror out, I had dropped not under my own will, but when I felt a pain that hurt so much it felt as if it was splitting my skull, I let out a blood-curdling scream as I lost control over my own body.

Kirito POV

Just after I was able to shut Klein up from talking about his pizza a blood-curdling had broke through my thoughts, looking the way I had thought the sound was coming from, adn what I saw was a ordinary girl causing the sounds, but the thing that didn't make her normal was the fact the she was being lifted off the ground by the little crystals the game made but, the only problem was that the crystals weren't light blue like they were supposed to be, they were a dark, dark red. Like hell red trying to engulf everything. After a all the chaos went away, she was dropped out of the air and onto the ground...

Koku POV

As I had felt my senses come back to me, the feeling of falling out of the air was very strong, so without hesitation I thrusted the air below me and kept my balance up there with ease, not noticing it many people had looked a lot different than they did before, one male even had pink armor on. When I did notice all the heads turned my way I also caught a glimpse of myself in one of the shattered pieces of glass from the Mirror on the floor. Realizing the reason why everyone looked so different was because they returned to their orginal appearence in the real world. So to avoid even more attention from my appearence, I immediately dropped from where I was in the air and used "Sound Boost" to get away from everyone.

Kirito POV

After all of the hell red had engulfed the girl fully, it slowly started to vaporize, then go all of it went away at once, revealing a girl with cherry blossom hair and streaks of crimson in it. Under hair was one eye as the moon and the other as the sea. Those innocent yet pained eyes looked very familiar. Trying to think what it reminded me of, I gripped my head hard. I knew that those eyes were the same as the new transfer student, but somehow it had reminded me of something different, something more valuable, like something I had lost in my past life and I've been searching for it in this lifetime. The feeling that something was going to fall on me had snapped me out of me thoughts. I looked up and there was Koku about to fall on me. Embracing myself for impact, but just before she had hit me a huge wave of air had pushed me back, after the wave she had started levitating in the air suddenly an idea had struck me. She isn't possibly my...

But just I went out to call her she used what we called "Sound boost" back then to run away. That's when I knew that my prediction was right. So thinking on the positive side, I thought that it actually wouldn't be so bad to be trapped behind the gates of virtual reality with my sister, Koku.

 **N/A: Sorry for making this chapter so short! But as an apology I will try to upload atleast once every week and maye even twice some weeks.. YAY! Anywau even though this has nothing to do with anything in this I just wanted to say the kpop boy band, exo congrats for winning the most popular song with Love me right... Atleast thats what I think... PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT I AM WEIRD... please... :(**

 **Well since I don't really have anything else to say... BYE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much or even more than the first one! Oh, yea and don't forget to comment critizism is definetly allowed... excpet for NovaWriter's... I watching you NovaWriter...**


	3. I know who you are

**A/N: Hi! From now on I will including a little something fun in every chapter from now on. It is fun bcause all of you guys (my readers) will be able to participate in it! YAY! So basically, I will have a little question and very first person who answers it correctly will have their "thing" in my story (I call it thing because every chapter the "thing" will change) this week, the thing is a pet that Koku will own. The pet that you put in will have to be pretty specific, so the required info your pet must must have is a name (duh), the species, the color, the gender, it's special move(s), where it can be found, it's appearence, it's rarity, it's health, the damage it deals, and it's percentage on getting a critical hit. You are always welcomed to add more info if you like. To participate you just need to read the other author's note/question (the one after the chapter), then you can just answer the question in the reveiws, please don't send the pet's info on the reveiw. I will reply to your reveiw (so please don't send me the reveiw through gmail because if you do it is a 100% chance that your pet won't get chosen) and please don't refer your pet to another animal in another TV show, anime, or game. Your first answer/reveiw will be the only answer that counts. And the first person who answers the question(s) will get have their reveiw replied to and will get a chance of having their pet featured in my story. Thank you for reading this SUPER DUPER long note, but thanks any way. Don't forget to read the other one either because the other will have to question. Good luck on answering it! (the question is TOTALLY random so DO NOT JUDGE! and yes, you are allowed to use the internet) :P**

 **I know who you are**

Breathing heavily from the shock, I looked down at my hands and I had the exact same hands with the alchemy symbol on each palm. One slightly more white than the blue one. I had already knew what each one did because once in when I was 2 and I was at a burglarly in a small bank in a small town. I was in one of the waiting stools and right next to me was a short girl who looked like she was at the age of eight. The girl was wearing glasses with short brown hair. Suddenly, a tall thin man wearing black all over including his face busted the door open and with a _type 54 black_ _star_ in his hand. Confidently, he had stomped up to the counter where all the had lined lined up. With every step he took it seemed like everyone had seemed to get a lot paler. Everyone except for me that is. I was only 2 but I never really been scared of anything. I had everyone called a "loose screw" in my head. But if you gave me some time and materials I had some how always managed to get it accomplished. Some people said that it was just a miracle or "begginer's luck" but it wasn't. It was something else and I know what that "something else" is. It was a little voice that would come into my head when that would tell me advice or what to do. And just then when the robber pointed his gun at one of the women bankers and had shouted,

"HANDS UP, NOBODY MOVE!"

Shocked from the commotion everybody except for me had slowly started putting their hands up on their head and the woman banker had slowly started to open up the cash register. Everyone had seemed to had lost control over themselves, but me. Suddenly, a small, deep male voice had whispered into my ear telling me all about myself, my powers and what the symbols on my hands represented, what they were, what they ment, and what they did. Soon unhesitently, the glint of playfulness had gone away from my eyes and with my eyes dull, like I was possessed by something, with swift and smooth movements like I had waited this moment my entire life and I had already knew what would happen, I got up from my seat in the waiting area and walked up to the counter where the victim stood.

There, with my right hand, I had used the humidity from the, turned it into water inside the _type 54 black star_ , I had froze the bullets. Hearing a little crack sound and a shock of coolness from his gun, the robber had tried firing it, but in disbelief the gun had only cackled and refused to fire. Wide-eyed the robber had stared at me like I was the bad guy here. Without hesiantion I raised my left hand up slowly and using the air, I had thrusted him up against the wall and had kept him stuck like that getting the feeling that he could still mean harm to me, I had lowered to air pressure to nearly -20 in less than a split second. Resulting his ears to start bleeding feeling, the pain he had screamed a scream full of regret and fear. Feeling satisifed in my work, I had right hand take the humidity from the air and connected both his right and left hands tobether with ice, but from the coldness the part where the ice handcuffs were, were frostbitten. Panting slightly from an overload of my powers I had taken a deep breath and had just noticed all the eyes glued onto me. Looking around, I had saw the girl that was told to give the robber the money, dialing a number on the phone, assuing that she was calling the police, I had silently prayed that the police weren't going to take me, but the robber to jail.

Snapping out of the thought, I had continued staring at my hands in disbelief. Then staring into a slightly reflective window, I had realized that I really _wasn't_ dreaming. After staying like that for a while, I was less overwhelmed and finally calm enough to start moving on again. Leaving everyone behind, I was on my way to be the first one to beat all the quest.

 _[Time Lapse]_

It had already been a month and I was pretty happy with the stuff I had got myself. But I was pretty bewildered on the fact that they still hadn't beaten the first floor boss. So with everyone desparate to do so, they had even held a meeting at the old and sightly broken down outdoor auditorium.

"Hello everyone, my name is Diabel," Diabel had said, but just my hearing his introduction from under my deep blue, yet slightly glowing hood of my invisability cloak I knew right away that the rest of his lecture wasn't going to be worth listening to. A few minutes later, thankfully, his lecture was over. But during his lecture I did catch the fact that we were going to group up in groups of at least 3 and less than 6. Not noticing it, but all along, there there was a girl also cloaked. Her name was Asuna and she was wearing a silky red velvet cloak. Deciding to be nice because she was the same gender I decided to say,

"Hi," but to my surprise, she only looked to other way, like that sound was coming from that way, just then, I had just remembered that I had my invisability cloak on. So I had turned off the invisability effect. Surprised from seeing me in my cloak suddenly appear, Asuna had jumped back a little.

"Hi," I had said again, but with only a little more volume. And this time she had also replied. Suddenly I had saw someone quickly scoot toward us. And looking at his name it read... Kirito?

Kirito POV

Hearing Diabel announce that we had to get in groups of at least 3, less than 6, and notice that everyone else was already in groups. I started to panic, but just then I saw something appear in the corner of my eye. Looking in the direction I saw the thing that appeared, there were 2 cloaked girls. One in a deep blue yet slightly glowy cloak while the other one in a silky red velvet cloak. Assuming that the 2 still didn't belong in a group already, I quickly skimmed their names; Asuna and... Koku?

Just assuming once again that this wasn't my sister Koku and just another one, so breaking into their conversation, I asked them,

"So," I said in a slightly shakey voice, "Since there isn't really any other group to join, would you two like to join mine?"

Without even answering, Koku had opened her hud and right after she had clicked something, a request showed up in my Asuna's hud, then soon my own too. The request had said:

 **Request**

 **Koku would like to be in add you to her party?**  
 **Do you decline or accept?**

 **+Accept+ -Decline-**

After clicking the accept button, another message had appeared in my hud:

 **Request**

 **Request succeed!**  
 **You are now officially in a party with Koku and Asuna!**

Noticing that Asuna's anme was already on the request when it said that I was in the party, I assumed that she had clicked the **+Accept+** button before, because she did get the request first.

Waving and wishing each other good luck, we had split our own ways.

Koku POV

Later that night, while the moon was in it's full potential, I laid down on the grass under a willow where warm winds had blown through my hair. There, even though I was in a virtual world I the setting had somehow slowly took away my pains and worries. And right there, for once I had felt free.

Until I had heard leaves rustling behind me and twigs snapping. I looked the way the ruckus was coming from and there was Kirito. Running away from where I was and hoping that he wouldn't spot me, I use _Sound Boost_ to get away. But, to my surprise I had saw him use _Secret Garden_ it was a move that he had came up with and it was where he would use the plants around his target and surround it in a prison of plants. And in this situation I was his target. Asfter he finally caught up to me.

"I see," he had said, "So you still haven't forgotten about your powers right?"

"Of course," I answered sightly embarrassed, "How could I ever- wait how do you even know about me?" I asked in shock

"That's becuase I know you," he said with a grin on his face.

 **A/N: YAY we are finally up to question time! And the finale question is (drum roll please) *drum rolls***

 **Who made the song** _ **Call me Baby**_ **?(this isn't the song Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen) (Hint: the sing is made by a band and who says that it has to be in english?) Name all the members of the band (all 12 of them)**

 **GOOD LUCK!**  
 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! :)**

 **P.S. NOVAWRITER ISN'T ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE IN THE QUESTION**


	4. Pretty Impressive, Right?

**Pretty Impressive, Right?**

Koku POV

"I know you," Kirito had said with such confidence that I almost thought he really did know who I was. Suddenly, just then I had just realized that he _did_ know who I was, I was his roommate and the new transfer student that came into his class. So also confidently I answered

"Of course you know who I am, I'm your roommate IRL,"

Satisifed about how he took and little before answering I actually felt I little better about myself now.

"No, that's not what I ment. That time that we met during school wasn't our first," he answered even more confidently this time making me even more nervous than I already was. My heart skipped a beat, but I managed to utter

"Th-then what do you mean?"

"I mean," he said slowly continuing to stare into both of of my exotic eyes, "-wait you don't remember?!"

"I probably do, but I just don't know _what_ part you're talking about,"

"I'm talking about when we were kids," he said with even more meaning in his voice than ever, "Did you really forget all those moments we spent together, did you really forget all those smiles and laughter we shared, did you really forget about all that fun we had together? Did you really forget about _me_? Did you really forget about that _promise_ that we made?"

Suddenly all the memories flooded and crowded my mind. All those sweet moments that we had back then and knowing the fact that I can't go back to them had made them bitter sweet. The bitterness had brought a very familiar pain to my chest. Feeling a cold tear roll down me cheek I quickly got back to my senses and quickly wiped the tear away.

"It's okay," Kirito had whispered while embracing me into a hug, "I know you didn't forget because I know that you'd never forget, so it's okay to cry," so listening to him, I quieted down and let my tears flow. With each making my feel a lot better. Like I was being honest to my feelings for once. Breaking the silence, Kirito said,

"What were you doing out here anyway? Aren't you afraid that the hogs and were wolves will _kill_ you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about are those," he said will pointing at some glowing blood red eyes from the woods.

"Oh, those, yeah I saw those, I killed a few too,"

" _You_ killed them? But their level 76!"

"So? What level monsters do you kill?"

"The highest level monster I've ever killed was only level 74! Plus I don't really trust you, if you can kill at least 25 in 1 minute without your powers, then I'll trust you, okay?"

"Fine, but if I don't kill just 25 in 30 seconds you're okay with that right?"

"Umm... sure but as long as you don't use your powers,"

Smirking a little I unsheathed my sword and got into stance waiting for Kirito to signal when the 30 seconds started.

Kirito POV

The moment that Koku had finished saying,

"Fine, but if I don't kill just 25 in 30 seconds you're okay with that right?"

I almost thought she was joking until I looked into her and from right there, I could tell that she wasn't joking or lying so trusting her, I said

"Umm...sure but as long as you don't use your powers,"

Then, getting into her stance, she unsheathed her sword with the sound of polished metal slipping against each other. Using the skill that everyone started out with, Statistics Check it was a skill where you would be able to check the statistics of a weapon in sight. So using the skill I checked to skills of the sword

 **Eternal Thorn**

 **Damage: 300,000 - 500,000**

 **Durability: infinite/infinite**

 **Type: Melee**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Special move: Thorn coffin**  
 **Description: the opponent will be wrapped in a poisinous thorns and the more he/she struggles the tighter it will get and the more damage it will deals**

 **Special move: Eternal pulse**  
 **Description: even a mere touch from this sword will make the opponent momentarily blind in pulses of 15 seconds leaving a 3 second break between each pulse. In the 3 second break, the opponent will be extremely dizzy. This move lasts for 3 minutes straight**

 **Requirments: must have completed the quest A dark past and must me at least level 700 to wield**

Shocked from the statistics and requirments of Eternal Thorn I searched my memory for the quest called A dark past but sure enough I couldn't find it. Also bewildered by the fact that you would have to be at least level 700 to wield the sword had made me start questioning Koku's skills and stats too.

"Hey!" Koku said breaking into my thoughts, "When are you going to start counting the 30 seconds?"

"Now," I said catching her off guard, "30, 29, 28,"

"H-hey wait a- oh whatever I'll just do it in 20 seconds,"

Koku POV

Without heitation I sprinted at an unhumanly speed, but still without using my powers, I had slashed through all the wolves with ease. Going through one after the other. Ignoring the small drops of splattering on my armor. only 15 seconds later, I had wiped out all the were wolves and hogs in the woods that we were at. Looking to see if Kirito was satisfied with my work, the only thing that I saw was him there definitely astonished and impressed because the only expression on his face was a hanging jaw. Walking up to him, I pushed his lower jaw to meet his upper one and asked him,

"Pretty impressive right?"

But the only thing Kirito managed to do was nod, slowly.

 **N/A: Hi! I seriously think that you should reply because I'm seriously not joking about the prize if you get the question right. Also, I know that the previous chapter was very short and this one is even shorter, but hey, I have my reasons! This one is very short because it took me less than a hour. So... yea. I was just bored so I decided to type it. And I've also run out of good ideas and if I do get one, my brain will probably turn into mush if I continue. And PLEASE answer the question! The event will end next week and if no one answers, then I am going to stop the events once and for all. Even if you don't think you'll get the answer correct just use google and who ever gets the closest answer wins.**


End file.
